


What You Were Will Fade Away

by Asellas



Series: Life Eternal [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ghouls are not human, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellas/pseuds/Asellas
Summary: To attain the position of Cardinal was a feat in and of itself, and if Vincenzo Copia wished to ascend to the throne of Antipope, he must learn to use every possible advantage and bit of knowledge he could gain. So he turns to the most overlooked fount of information the clergy has to offer: the ghouls.





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that he hated, it would have to be ignorance. Knowledge was power, the only way to move up in the world unless you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth.

_ Like those damn Emeritus brothers. Given everything just because they are part of some ridiculous bloodline. The first at least took his work seriously, the second too barring his propensity for lavish expenditures. But the third… That man, no, boy-child, was completely, utterly unfit for the position of Antipope. _

It made his blood boil just thinking about him, typically sparking a migraine that would require him to lie down for a few hours to dispel.

By gathering knowledge, studiously memorizing and recording every detail of every little thing he could, Vincenzo Copia had clawed his way to a top position in the clergy: the esteemed rank of Cardinal. The amount of elation and pride that had filled him when he first donned his red robes had made him feel as if he could float away, now just a few small steps to what he coveted most:

The title of Papa.

Yet, despite all the hard work, the years of begging for scraps of respect, a lifetime of servitude to those who did not appreciate or deserve their positions, he was still far yet from his dream.

And so, on the day he first walked into his very own office, after running his fingers lovingly down the side of the dark, polished wood of his desk, he began scheming again.

* * *

As Cardinal, he had access to the section of the library that was kept under lock and key: tomes of actual magical incantations and spells, diagrams and replicas of symbols and specific protection circles. All of the knowledge forbidden to the lower clergy, stuff too powerful for the vast majority to handle.

He was like a child let loose in a candy store.

He tore through the books with a voracious appetite, reading during every spare moment he had. When he returned the fifth tome to the ghoul on duty in the library he was given a curious look.

“Done with this one so soon? Did it not catch your interest, Cardinal,” the ghoul asked, gray eyes watching Copia closely.

“Ah, it is quite the opposite, dear ghoul. The explanations on ley lines I found to be so riveting I could barely put it down!” Copia gives the ghoul a mirthless smile, sizing him up quickly.The ghouls stands still, staring him down for a long moment before slowly turning to replace the book on its proper shelf. Copia watches him, wondering just what that look meant though deciding not to read too far into it. He turns and walks to a nearby shelf, examining the books collected there, to see if anything caught his eye.

A strange thing happens a few moments later, a quiet cough catching his attention.

“Your eminence, if you enjoyed the previous one, may I recommend to you this book? It will further expand on the information you had just learned, and gives a much clearer insight to the topics discussed,” the librarian ghoul tells him, standing at the end of the shelf and holding out a tome near identical to the one he had just returned.

“Thank you, ghoul, I appreciate your help. A good day to you.” Copia takes the offered book, the smile on his face one of of actual sincerity. The ghoul gives a short bow then returns to his desk, resuming whatever task he had been working on prior to Copia’s interruption.

* * *

The ghoul becomes a common theme in his visits to the library, Copia able to tell it was him by the soft accented english and a willingness to give recommendations. It seemed that the ghoul found an interest in the Cardinal reading so many books on vastly different subjects.

"Why is that," the ghoul asks one day while returning a handful of books to their rightful places and straightening the shelves.

"Why is what?" Copia looks up from the book he had picked, giving the ghoul a quizzical look.

"Few of the high clergy use their privileges to read the books here, unless they are doing some specific ritual. Yet you are here almost every day, reading through these books like the human children with those little papers full of colored pictures.”

"You mean comics?" 

"I am not familiar with the word, but I assume so?" Despite the mask obscuring his face the Cardinal could detect the tone of irritation in the ghoul’s voice and could imagine him scowling. “But, why are you so interested in the readings while your peers are not?”

“Ah, well, I cannot speak for my fellow clergy,” Copia says, giving a slight shrug before continuing, “but myself… I find it such a pity, that we have such a wealth of knowledge at our fingertips, and they have no inclination to make use of it. Like any living thing, the mind cannot grow without being fed, and I much prefer to give mine a most fulfilling meal.”

“An interesting view,” the ghoul remarks after a long moment of silence, returning to his task without any further questions.

* * *

Book after book, after book, after book, Copia read, learning many new tidbits of information, and discovering some glaring holes in all the literature that the church had collected. Many books touched briefly on the elemental powers and ghouls, yet none went into detail on them. In fact, the more he thought about it the more he realized: there seemed to be a distinct lack of information on the ghouls themselves.

“Dear ghoul, could you perhaps help me with finding a book,” he asks the same librarian the next time he visits, receiving the usual short bow as always from him.

“It would be my pleasure, what is it you are looking for this day?”

“Have we any literature on ghouls? I have yet to truly come across anything on them as of yet.” Clasping his hands at the small of his back, Copia awaits for the ghoul to nod and head back to the shelves, yet instead he is just given a shake of the silver-masked head.

“Unfortunately, I cannot help you there,” the ghoul sighs, “for we have nothing that would satisfy your curiosity.”

“Truly? We have nothing that goes in depth on your kind?” Copia found himself flabbergasted at the notion. “How can we have had ghouls working alongside us for centuries and yet have nothing on them?”

“We are not very, hmmm, _ keen _, on speaking of ourselves and our home,” the ghoul explains. “And each element has their various tribes… there is more to us than you humans think.”

“Would you mind telling me of your people,” asks the Cardinal, watching as the ghoul pauses and looks him over with a critical eye. Copia swears he can feel the air shift around them, something quiet and unseen sneaking through the dust-filled air.

“Interesting,” the ghoul murmurs eventually. “You are most definitely different from all the other humans.”

“Yes, that I am aware of,” Copia nods, biting back the urge to snap and ask if he was going to give an answer or just waste his time. The ghoul taps a clawed finger on top of the desk for a few moments longer, his long tail swaying side to side gently.

“Why not,” he shrugs, eyes locking with Copia’s. “But, I would prefer to speak in private. Some things are not to be discussed but behind closed doors.”

“Wonderful. Would you be willing to accompany me in my study this evening? I can guarantee privacy there, as well as refreshments.” Copia gives the ghoul a gracious smile, elated to know the ghoul was willing to talk with him. “And, one more thing… Do you have a name, I might call you by? I feel that our familiarity has surpassed me simply calling you ‘ghoul’.”

“That would be acceptable arrangements, yes.” The ghoul pauses again, his gray eyes going hooded for a moment before he responds, his smile evident in his voice. “You may call me Som. I shall see you in the evening, then, Cardinal.”

“Som. I thank you for this opportunity. I look forward to your visit.”

There is a nearly noticeable spring in Copia’s step as he walks down the hall, having not felt such excitement since his investiture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every great history has its beginning. This one is ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have taken some biblical and other lore from various places (Ars Goetia, whereever the fuck I got the hierarchy for angels, etc) and cherrypicked the bits I liked and mashed it into something I wanted to work with. This all just my crazy headcannons, I hope y'all enjoy.

The knock on the door came precisely as the grandfather clock he kept in the corner tolled eight o’clock, igniting a spark of excitement throughout Copia’s being.

“Ah, wonderful! Come in, come in,” effused the Cardinal as he waved Som inside, “I have a variety of digestifs, if you would care for one.” He leads the tall masked creature not to his desk at the far end of the room but instead over to a set of comfortable chairs by one of the tall windows overlooking one of the church’s immaculately tended gardens. “I have armagnac, sherry, madeira, scotch… as well as coffee or tea, if you prefer.”

“Ah, sherry would be fine. I have not had a decent one in quite some time.” The ghoul goes to stand at the window, looking out at the dark night sky.

“You are in luck, I have a nice oloroso,” Copia smiles, pouring two glasses of the dark spirit and bringing them over. “Please feel free to remove your mask; this is not any official meeting, and so the trappings of rules need not apply.”

“Oh? You are most kind and thoughtful, your eminence,” Som murmurs, carefully pulling the dull silver mask from his head and tugging off the balaclava underneath.

“No need for such formalities, you may call me Vincenzo, or simply Copia,” he offers, watching the ghoul shake out his long dark hair, tying it back into a messy bun before taking the glass with a nod of thanks.  _ Quite a handsome fellow he is, _ Copia admits to himself as he removes his biraletta and his leather gloves setting them on a side table to keep them out of the way.

“Copia, then,” Som amends with a nod, gray eyes watching his glass as he swirls the drink within, observing the legs as they run down the sides of the glass. He takes a sip, savoring the aroma and flavor and giving a satisfied smile. “Ah, a lovely vintage. And just lightly sweetened with  Pedro Ximénez… How wonderfully refreshing.”

“A connoisseur of spirits are you? I have a feeling we shall get along very well,” chuckles the cardinal before partaking of his own drink. He hums at the deep, nutty flavor, with just the smallest hint of rich sweetness to it.

“Now, what is it you wished me to speak on?” Settling down in the chair opposite Copia, Som gives him a questioning look, gesturing with his free hand.

“Yes, of course,” Copia nods, tapping a finger against his lips. “There is practically no information on ghouls, or the true nature of your home… Anything on that, I would be most grateful to hear.”

“I see.” Som takes another sip of his sherry as his gaze goes distant, collecting his thoughts. “Then I guess, it would be best to start from the beginning. The  _ very _ beginning.”

* * *

_ There was, at one point in time, where Heaven and Hell coexisted peacefully, bound to the same plane of reality. This was in the Before times, the time of prosperity and peace, the time before everything was torn asunder. _

_ Contrary to popular belief there is no such thing as ‘good’ and ‘evil’, and Heaven and Hell are not one or the other. Those virtues are based entirely upon the individual and their actions, not some moldering old scripture that some senile old man ran around saying he was told by God himself. But, tonight is not a night for a philosophy debate... _

_ One thing is true through all histories, however: our Infernal Majesty was once one of Heaven’s own, only to have been cast down from on high. The reasoning varies from source to source, so all that can be truly known is just The Fall, and that such a slight to Lucifer sparked a most heinous war. Some say it is because Lucifer was welcomed into Hell and made him home there so easily that God himself was angry, jealous that one he cast out was so readily welcomed with open arms. Or that Lucifer was so full of rage at being shunned by his creator that he sought to destroy Him and pull all He had built down. _

_ Again, it depends on who you ask. Anyways… _

_ This was the first Celestial War. Heaven brought its most powerful warriors against us, even one of the Seraphim themselves. The combined divine radiance of their halos killed the lesser beings of Hell it touched, so strong was it. Thousands of the creatures that populated our home were made extinct by Heaven, lands destroyed and reshaped by their magicks. Almost all was lost in the face of such power. _

_ Until, in a last-ditch effort to save what little was left, Lucifer conspired with the nine kings of Hell to create a weapon that would drive the Divine back into their home and wreck the same havok upon them as they unleashed on us. And so, after thirteen weeks of toil, were the Abominations made. They were the worst of everything ever imagined; violent and ravenous, made to be insatiable, their forms hideous and ever changing. _

_ Unfortunately, they worked  _ ** _too_ ** _ well. _

_ The Abominations did exactly as hoped, they fell upon Heaven’s legions and tore them asunder, their Divinity searing and burning them but they cared not what pain meant and surged on, devouring whatever it was they fell. They took on even the Seraphim, unable to destroy it but wounding it grievously and prompting Heaven to retreat back to their own lands. However, the Abominations were still hungry and made pursuit, chasing the angels through the Sky Bridges, their presence corrupting the pure, holy land. _

_ In a bid to destroy them, to prevent them from corrupting all of Heaven, the seraphim gathered and wove together all their power, attempting to cleave the Abominations into ribbons. Half of them fell and the rest raced to devour their fallen brethren. Heaven thought it was thus over and prepared to destroy the rest only to become aware of the consequences of their attack. _

_ So strong was their magic that it tore not only Hell’s most powerful and resilient beings to shreds, but also it had ripped through their own reality, severed the two planes from each other. Hell drifted away from Heaven, the breach unable to be crossed by any at that time, but it also meant that the two places had become seriously unbalanced. Both were thrown into chaos, each side quickly scrambling to do whatever they must to keep their homes from unravelling and dissolving into the Infinite. They both came to the same conclusion: _

_ They had to tether their home to another reality to stabilize themselves, and that one just happened to be... _

* * *

“Earth,” Copia interjects. Som snorts softly and uses the interruption to take a drink of his sherry.

“Correct,” the ghoul nods.

“I have always wondered… but, forgive me for the interruption. Please, continue.” Copia gives a show bow of his head and gestures for the ghoul to pick up where he had stopped.

* * *

_ Anyways. Yes, Earth was the reality they found best suited to their needs. They leashed their dying worlds onto it, establishing what you humans call ley lines. I do not know the structure or number of the angelic ones, as they are hidden from us as ours are hidden from them, but Hell has ten major ley lines connecting it to Earth. The more influence we have over the world, the more ley lines we can establish, and the more stable our own home becomes... _

* * *

“Ah, so that is ultimately the reason for all of it!” Copia sits back in his chair, swirling is glass of sherry thoughtfully.

“Correct, again. It is why this church, and it’s work, is of such importance to Lucifer.”

“And why the Holy Churches seek to destroy us so hard. This sheds a new light on things, gives much to think about… And worry about,” murmurs Copia, mind immediately going to the incompetence of Antonio, the Third Emeritus.

“Also correct. It is why us ghouls are willing to be chained and used as servants in this realm. For without our help the chances of our home being torn from this reality and dying out is very, very high.” Som watches the cardinal with a curious gaze, wondering what he was thinking of, what kinds of thoughts the story has provoked within his mind. Both of their train of thoughts are interrupted by the soft bong of the grandfather clock on the other side of the study, the old machine tolling out the hours in its deep tone.

“It is becoming late and I unfortunately have duties to attend early in the morning,” sighs Som, standing from his chair.

“A pity that is,” Copia nodded, stepping forward to take the empty glass from the ghoul. “But do not let me keep you. Perhaps we can schedule another time to continue?”

“Of course. It is… refreshing, to have someone listen with such attention and interest to stories most find tiresome.” Som gives Copia a smile before donning his balaclava and mask. He paused by the door, turning and giving a polite bow. “A good evening to you, Cardinal. Until next time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History and ambition go hand in hand.

A week passes before they can meet again.

“It seems as though everything has conspired to prevent this,” Som laughs once seated across from Copia in his study.

“It certainly seems so,” grumbles the cardinal as he pours them drinks. “Finding a replacement for Sister Medina has proven quite tiresome, and Papa Nihil’s health taking a turn for the worst has many of the high clergy on the edge of their seats. And then the usual task of having to go cover up some fiasco started by the third Emeritus…”

“Never a dull moment, is there?” Som gladly takes the offered glass-- this time they chose a scotch-- and takes a sip. “Smooth and peaty… a good drink to loosen the tongue.”

“A question about what you spoke of last time, if you do not mind,” Copia asks as he takes his own seat. “You said that almost everything was destroyed by heaven… how was it the ghouls survived?”

Som gives him a cryptic grin. “Ah, I will tell you about that tonight. But the short answer is this: we were not yet made when this first war happened.”

“Oh? I thought the ghouls were one of the main creatures of Hell?”

“We are, but only because we were made  _ after _ the sundering. It begins where we left off…”

* * *

_ With the most immediate problem handled for the time being, there was still one major concern: the Abominations. They had been mostly content to consume the carcasses of their fallen brethren after they fell to Heaven’s last attack, but once the bones were picked clean and crushed between their jaws they began hunting for their next meal. There was little left they could hunt on our home, though they would occasionally root out a nest of some kind and fall upon its inhabitants with ravenous appetite, but that was nothing to them who were used to feasting on the innumerable fallen on the battlefields. _

_ When they found the ley lines and began to tear at them, sensing the pull of humanity through them, did Hell know that they must be dealt with. _

_ Destroying them was not an option, should they ever have to defend themselves against Heaven like before they wanted that tool to still be an option to them. But also, they were unsure how to kill them, especially without destroying what was left of Hell in the process. Thus, the only option they had was to contain them, lock them away till such a time they may be needed again. _

_ After much debate and planning, it was determined that they would have to call upon the most primordial of magics to build such a prison: the elements themselves. It would not be without cost, so Lucifer himself spoke to the elements and offered them a trade. In return for building and maintaining the prison, the elements would be granted consciousness and form of their choosing and that their children would repopulate the world, healing and maintaining it. The bargain was struck and the prison was made: earth to contain them, fire to seal them inside, air to bind them in place, all of this settled at the bottommost depths of the oceans where the weight of the water would crush them should they escape, and the quintessence to obscure them from detection in the Infinite. _

_ When all was said and done, Lucifer kept his end of their bargain, and bestowed upon the elements what they were promised, giving form to the elemental spirits that are now the patrons of every ghoulish tribe. _

* * *

“Oh, so it goes beyond a ghoul just being able to manipulate a certain element, that makes them what they are?” Copia is nearly at the edge of his seat, leaning forward in interest as he listened.

“Yes. Our direct link to our spirit is what gives us our abilities, strength derived from how far descendant we are,” Som explains, finishing off his scotch. “I shall start with my own tribe, as I know it the most intricately.”

“If you would be so kind,” nods Copia, smiling enthusiastically.

* * *

_ Each element has more than one spirit, as there are many parts to each one. They all share common traits for their elements, but each has some individual part that is unique to them. For the air, we have four spirits yet we are all knowledge-driven, though our looks and temperaments vary from tribe to tribe. _

_ Boreas is the spirit of the North Wind. Hailing from the frigid north, his children are cold in nearly every aspect of their beings. They live on the tall, ragged mountain peaks, swooping down to hunt on whatever prey come to the tundra, be they ghoul or beast they care not which. They are all tall, sharp grace, almost seeming delicate but much harder than one would think. Their thirst for knowledge is great, and they will go to any length they need to obtain what information they seek. They can be quite hostile, but rarely will they venture from their frozen homes without provocation. _

_ Zephyrus is the spirit of the West Wind, and the most amiable of the air spirits. They once lived on the sky islands before they were brought down during the second Celestial War but have since relocated to the rainforests past the scorched plains. They come in every color you can imagine, and pursue knowledge with a child-like curiosity. While they seem nice and soft, they are still air ghouls, and if it suits them to rip you apart they shall do so with a smile. _

_ Brume is the spirit of the East Wind. She signifies the damp morning air, the winds that bring the soaking rains, the soft morning fog. They are the only tribe that coexists with another elemental tribe in relative peace, as they share the wide plains and savannah with one of the tribes of earth ghouls. They are quiet yet inquisitive, preferring to make their observations from a distance. Their timidness can be mitigated through familiarity; their trust is a rare, precious thing and not easily gained. _

_ And finally is Notis, spirit of the South Wind. The hot wind bringing summer storms, the winds of change and violence. The most aggressive tribe of air ghouls, possibly even the most aggressive tribe of ghouls overall. They are quick to anger and it can come on with the suddenness of an afternoon squall. They are fierce friends to those they deem worthy of their attention. The pursuit of knowledge is the only thing that truly means something to them, it does not matter what subject or means it is acquired by, they will pursue it with a rabid appetite almost rivaling that of the Abominations. You humans would consider them to lack ethics, for nothing is taboo to them in their pursuit. _

* * *

“Oh, that is quite fascinating. I was not aware of such diversity amongst your kind,” Copia admits, sitting back in his chair and lacing his fingers together in his lap.

“Humans do not normally show much interest in us, beyond the basic curiosities.” Som shrugs. “Most are just curious as to what a hellspawn is like in bed, other than that we are mostly seen as guard dogs, I think.”

“True, I hear many of the brothers and sisters of sin whispering amongst themselves of such things,” the cardinal sighed. “Not that we do not encourage our devoted followers to explore their urges and sate their lust, but I just wish they thought of your kind with more… respect, than that of some base object.”

“You are quite an interesting man, Copia,” Som murmurs after a long moment of silence, gray eyes watching the human closely. “Be careful with that sentiment, however. One might think you ready to advocate for ghoulish rights at this rate.”

“And why not?” Copia leans forward in his chair. “Do you not think you and your brethren deserve such? Are you as a majority fine in the position of being tools of the clergy, chained and beholden to human set law?”

“That is some very dangerous thinking, in this place,” Som warns him quietly. “The rules of our binding will not allow me to entertain such thoughts without alerting someone; insurrection is not tolerated.”

“See, I find that abhorrent.” Copia makes a disgusted face, gesturing sharply with one hand. “It is akin to what Heaven demands of its followers, and the thought of that makes me sick. We are better than that, better than  _ them _ . If the high clergy does not like that I think so, if  _ Papa _ does not like that I think so, then I will have that much more work to do, till I become Papa and can set the law myself.”

“Ah, you have your sights set on the papacy, then,” Som grins, sharp fangs glinting in the light.

“Of course, which cardinal does not? Ambition is the key to success. For what else would drive us to further heights,” Copia asks, leaning back in his chair again. “I do not hide my ideals, but also I do not openly preach them at every soul in the church. Caution is required else one can end with a knife in their back, or a rope around their throat. Or worse.”

“Indeed, caution is essential.” Som stands, rolling his shoulders before picking up his balaclava. “I think that would be a good place to stop, for tonight. I hope that we shall not be kept so busy as to wait so long for our next meeting.”

“Indeed. Thank you again, my friend, for imparting me with such knowledge. I will see you next time.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia learns the basics of the ghoulish version of the birds and the bees.

“I have a curiosity that has had me thinking of late,” Copia begins, handing his most recent book to Som in the back section of the library.

“Oh? Your curiosities never cease to disappoint,” the ghoul hums, sliding the book back in its place on the shelf. “I shall do my best to sate it.”

“When ghouls are summoned, the form which you have then, that is your true form, yes? As in, that is the form you would have, were you back in Hell?”

“That is correct, yes.” Som tilts his head in a silent prompt for the clergyman to continue with his inquiry, watching him with interest from behind the dull silver mask obscuring his face.

“There is a belief amongst humans, and I apologize for any offense it causes, that ghouls would look more… hmm, hellish? Than what you do.” Copia tries not to shift nervously from foot to foot or wring his hands, worried perhaps his thought would offend the ghoul. Silence stretches for a long moment before a rich chuckle comes from the ghoul, making Copia nearly sigh in relief.

“Ahh, your kind think we would look like beasts, as heaven has taught? A very common misconception. However,” Som regards Copia with a jovial look, as if amused by his nervousness, “it is not entirely wrong, in the end.”

“Oh? In what way would that be,” Copia asks.

“We do have a form like what you expect, something terrible and beastly, the stuff of human nightmares.” The air ghoul looks up the shelf he stood in front of, tapping a clawed finger against the pointed chin of his mask before reaching up and pulling down an unmarked book. “We have a… hmm, I guess the best word for it would be, a shifted form. It is meant for use in the most dire of situations. We are so much stronger, faster in that form, though at the tradeoff of limited control. We will attack friend and foe alike in most instances then, as we are reduced down to the most base, animalistic instincts.”

“Most interesting. I wonder, if this is what has given some the impression that ghouls should look, ah,  _ horrific _ ,” muses the cardinal.

“Most likely not.” Som considers the book he pulled from the shelf for a moment then slides it back in place. “If a ghoul here had shifted, few would be alive to speak of it. But also, the binding magic the church uses… It would strangle us before we could make it through the first half of the shift.”

Copia makes a soft noise, seeming to study the spines of the books in front of him, though Som has learned that the slightly distant look means the human’s mind is hard at work thinking over the new information given to him. “What do they look like, if you do not mind speaking of it,” Copia inquired after a long moment of thought.

“I am, unfortunately, of little help on that subject.” Lifting a shoulder in a half shrug, Som steps back away from the bookcase, though he still stays near Copia. “I have not personally witnessed a ghoul in their shifted form, not even my own. I have never been in the position to need it or be forced into it. I do know that each ghoul’s form is unique to them, apparently shaped into something that is deeply connected to their element and the spirit they are related closest to.”

“A pity,” Copia sighs. “But I am grateful for your honesty on the matter. And for this impromptu chat.” He smiles warmly at the ghoul and gives him a friendly nod of the head. “Perhaps, if the schedules work out soon, would you care to join me for a private dinner in my study? So that we may speak in length without the pressure of curfew drawing upon us?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Som agrees, eyes narrowing as he smiles behind his mask. “Satan willing, it shall happen soon.”

* * *

Copia was in the middle of his morning routine when there came an insistent knocking at his door. With a sigh he wipes the remaining soap from his face and pulls on a robe as he pads to the door.

“Yes? What is it, brother,” he asks the sibling of sin waiting in the hall, trying to keep the perturbed tone of his voice masked.

“Sister Imperator has requested your presence most immediately, Your Eminence,” the young man stutters. Copia can tell he is still new to the church, and being sent to fetch one of the cardinals was something special to him. It makes a small smile stretch the corners of his lips, remembering being in that exact same position many, many years earlier.

“Ah, give me a few moments to look presentable, if you would.” Copia turns, waving the brother of sin into his rooms. “She may wish to seem me immediately, but I doubt she would enjoy seeing me in anything less than proper attire, yes?”

“Oh! Uh, yes, yes you are most likely right, sir,” the young man stumbles, standing nervously just inside the little study outside Copia’s bedroom. He takes as much care as he could dressing with the time limitations, knowing Sister Imperator did not like to be kept waiting but himself loathing to leave his rooms in anything less than a presentable state of dress. To most he would look to be in proper uniform, but there were some small details that normally he took extra care to deal with that he would have to sacrifice. His shoes not perfectly shined, the buttons not properly righted, specific folds and creases not taken care of. It irked him, but it was that or deal with Sister Imperator’s wrath, and he knew which of those he could deal with easier.

“Right, lead the way,” Copia tells the brother when he emerges a few minutes later in his black robes, gently adjusting his biretta as they walked. The brother of sin stayed silent through the halls of the church, walking quickly as if to make up for the time spent waiting for the cardinal to get dressed. They arrive at the Sister’s office, the brother of sin knocking on the door then ushering Copia inside before slipping back away.

“Ah, Vincenzo, so glad you have decided to join me,” the older woman smiled, though it did little to hide the sharp edge to her voice.

“Sister Imperator, it is a pleasure as always.” Copia bows low, standing with his hands clasped behind his back. “How may I be of service to you?”

“Do sit, I cannot abide how you nervously shuffle your feet when left standing for longer than a minute,” she huffs, shuffling through a pile of papers and notes. Copia does as instructed, electing not to rise to the bait. He’s seen more than his fair share of arguments with her and the third Emeritus, and knows it would not go well in his favor.

“I would like your honest opinion, Vincenzo, as you are one of the most musically adept of the clergy outside the papas. If we were in need of a new rhythm guitarist on tour, what would you decide to do?” The elderly woman steeples her hands before her, the weight of her gaze focused entirely on the cardinal.

“Rhythm guitar? Hmm…” Relaxing back into his chair, Copia’s eyes narrow in thought.  _ How does one replace one of the most pivotal ghouls in the band? One that outside of Papa would be seen as irreplaceable?  _ “If it is an immediate need, I would suggest instead finding a new bassist, and move the current one--his name is Tide, I do believe--to the rhythm guitar position. He knows the music already, and with some steady practice he can take on the role almost to the quality of Omega.”

“And whom would you choose for bass, then?”

“The ghoul most talented for the position, ready to play the quickest. There are a couple that would work that we have now, a ghoulette named Mist and a ghoul by the name of Dewdrop,” he answers after a long moment of thought. “Though, Mist would be the preferable choice. Dewdrop has some… temperament issues, that are still being addressed.”

“I see,” hums Sister Imperator as she gives Copia a tight smile. “Interesting, that you give the same suggestion as all the papas have. It must mean that it is quite sound advice, to have so many give it.”

“Has something happened, Sister?” He cannot keep his curiosity at bay any longer, wanting to know the reason for such a question at such short notice.

“Antonio… Bah,” Sister snorts, making a disgusted face. “He has angered dear Omega to the point where the ghoul can no longer stand to even be near him, much less even play the concerts. He is on his way home, flying separate from the other ghouls. You can imagine the fit Antonio has thrown at this development, while they are in the middle of a tour.”

“Satan preserve us from fools,” groans Copia, dropping his head and pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. “I know he does amazing with the crowds, but that man needs to learn to treat those who work with him as more than just tools to be used.”

“Indeed, I share the sentiment. As it were, they’ll be stopping by for a few days before starting the last leg of the tour, and we shall make sure Mist is properly prepared to take on the role.” Sighing, Sister Imperator waves her hand as if to dismiss the irritating topic. “One thing is for sure, I now see why you had been so forward and adamant of your idea that we train more ghouls for the band. That one fire ghoul, your first summon, he seems to have potential... If you can get him to stop fucking anything on two legs, that is.”

Copia coughs to cover up a soft laugh; he’s overheard quite a few interesting things about his ghoul, to say the least. “Ah, but Lucifer delights in the sins of the flesh, does he not? Once he’s had time to adjust, I’m sure he shall settle down.”

“One can hope,” Sister Imperator mutters. “Now, since I have you here, there are some other orders of business that must be attended to…”

* * *

His blood was boiling, making his pulse hammer in against his skull as if it were a spike as he stalks down the hallway. The hour was getting late in the afternoon and thankfully the halls were deserted, none around to witness his fraying control. Copia pauses a moment outside the door to the library, taking a few deep breaths to help center himself before going inside, seemingly as calm and collected as he normally would be.

He is glad to find his friend working in his usual place in the restricted section and hurries over to him. “Som? Might I please have a few moments of your time?”

“Yes, Cardinal?” The air ghoul’s softly accented English made his surprise at Copia’s arrival quite evident.

“Come, come. Not here,” Copia mutters softly, waving for the ghoul to follow him.

“Ah, Your Eminence, I am not yet done with my shift,” Som tries to explain, following after the human cleric.

“I shall tell whomever it is you report to that I had need of you, and excuse you from the rest of your duties for the day. It is only a couple of hours, anyways.” Pace quickening, he strides through the hallways with intent, not looking to see if the air ghoul was following him as he takes a door out to one of the inner courtyards.

“Is there something wrong,” Som asks, once he caught up with the cardinal at the center of the tree-lined courtyard, a delicate lattice of leaves shading them from the dying afternoon light.

“Perhaps, perhaps not, no one could give me a definite answer,” huffs Copia as he drops onto a stone bench. “I apologize for this… impromptu meeting, but I have some questions that I need honest answers to. I have a feeling many others I would ask would not be willing to give me such.”

“Oh?” Som stays standing, clasping his hand at the small of his back. “Whatever questions would these be?”

Copia is silent for a long moment, organizing and putting his thoughts in order. “I would ask that all of what I speak to you of stays private between us, yes? This courtyard is exceptional in its ability to prevent eavesdropping.”

“Would you like it if I asked the wind not to carry our words far,” Som offers, holding out one hand palm up.

“That… would be most appreciated, yes.” Copia says after a short pause, intrigued at the offer. “I did not know you could do such things.”

“Oh, this is but a small, simple bit of magic. Listening to the wind is much harder than asking it to obscure voices.” The air ghoul hums softly as a gentle breeze rattles through the leaves and branches of the trees. “There, that should do it. You may speak without worrying about being overheard.”

Nodding in thanks, Copia gives a soft sigh. “Forgive my ignorance on the subject, as I of yet had not a chance to learn anything of it, but how complicated is the ghoulish reproductive cycle? Is it similar to humans?”

“I must say, I was not expecting that question,” Som chuckles softly. “Not very, no. It is what your kind would deem more…  _ animalistic _ . While conception is possible at any time between a ghoul and fertile ghoulette, mostly it only occurs when they are in heat and rut.”

“So, the females go into heat, which entices the male into rut to promote the desire to breed?” asks Copia.

“Mmm, not entirely, no. I mean, in essence that is the gist of it. But the breeding behaviors are not restricted like such. Females can go into rut, it is common in the stone tribes of earth ghouls, and some fire ghouls. And, similarly, males can go into heat.” Som cocks his head, running the tip of a finger along the pointed chin of his mask.

“Has the church… ever attempted to breed ghouls? Instead of summoning them?”

Som’s eyes snap back the the cardinal, narrowing his gaze. “There… have been a small handful of instances,” he supplies carefully.

“How did they work out?”

“As you can tell, not well at all,” the air ghoul informs Copia, his posture and demeanor becoming closed off in the change in direction of the topic. “Had it worked, summoning would not be a common thing.”

“What happened? I apologize for the… unease, the subject has caused, but I am in desperate need of information.” Copia leans forward, elbows braced on his knees.  _ I will not let that man-child be allowed to shirk his duties and responsibilities, I will not let them keep me in the dark about things only the papacy seem to know and understand. _

Som lets out a long breath, then gives a wave of his hand. “No viable kit was ever born. Most did not make it halfway through the pregnancy before miscarriage. The few that did were stillborn. In every case, the mother either died with their kit, or were in such ill-health and mental instability they were sent back to Hell. In the case of mated pairs, their mate followed the same fate: death or sent back home.”

“So this is why there is such… precautions, that the clergy takes to ghouls in their mating cycles? Why they are locked away in the dungeons?”

“Mostly, yes,” the air ghoul nods, “but also because a ghoul or ghoulette in their cycle can be violent. And nesting mothers… There are accounts of a few instances those had to be dealt with.”

Copia nods sagely, humming softly to himself. After a long drawn-out moment of silence he looks back up at Som. “Thank you, friend, for indulging me. As I’m sure you might have guessed there has been an… incident.,” he sighs.

“Here, in the church?” Som finds it hard to believe that information such as this would have escaped his ears, but he supposes that it could be possible.

“No. In the band, out on tour.”

“Ah.” Grimacing, Som steps over to sit next to Copia on the bench, waiting to see what else the cardinal might divulge to him.

“The ghoulette Mist, who stepped in to play bass when Tide took Omega’s position… I do not yet have all the details, but apparently she went into heat without warning, or so Papa has said. The ghoul Tide was the one who got to her… they destroyed the tour bus, pretty much.”

“And the other ghouls? Did you hear if they fell to mating lust?”

Copia shakes his head in relief, “no, thank Lucifer. Air was the first one to get near the bus and knew what was happening.”

“His age keeps him from being pulled into it so easily… how fortuitous for them he was there,” Som murmurs.

“Indeed. He was able to keep the others away till everything... worked itself out, as it were.” Copia sits back, head tilted up to look through the leaves shading their little spot. “And would you guess what bothered Antonio--ah, forgive me,  _ Papa, _ the most about all of this?”

“That there was a delay as they replaced the tour bus?” Som guesses.

“No, that his personal  _ wardrobe _ was shredded. Not his suit or clerical robes he used for the rituals, not the bus itself, but his  _ fucking personal clothes _ ,” Copia sneers. He shudders, the rage he had managed to push down rearing its ugly head again. The ghoul is silent as he watches Copia recollect himself, breathing hard through his nose as he wrangles the hate that seethes through his veins.

“You do not care for our current Papa, it seems,” he comments quietly, making Copia snort a laugh.

“That is… a very simple way of putting it, yes.” The leather of his gloves, though soft and well-kept, creaked just slightly as Copia unclenched his hands and straightening his back. “He is… ah, how does one encompass all his failings into proper speech,” Copia sighs. “He is vain, selfish, petty… he looks down upon those who have given everything to build the place where he stands and takes credit for all the hard work. He is blind and ignorant… not to say that the man is not smart, he has a cunning and devious mind, yet he chooses to overlook so many things till they bite him in the ass…”

“Ah,” murmurs the air ghoul, nodding slightly.

“I found out about this incident on accident, having overheard something being said to the second Emeritus. Everything else I have sought out and scraped together on my own… I understand that the majority of the clergy do not need to know of this incident at this time, if not ever, but how can they neglect to let anyone beyond the highest circle know what has transpired? Why must they cover for that damned man-child?!” Copia’s voice shook as the rage was rekindled, taking every bit of his control to keep his voice quiet at the very least.

“Nihil does love his sons… perhaps a bit too much.” Som settles slowly back against the bench, lacing his fingers together and resting them on his lap. “The rest of the high clergy… well, they see it as much as you do. And share many of your sentiments.”

Copia goes still for a moment, then turns his head to look at the ghoul. “They… really? I did not think…” He takes off his biretta and smoothes out his hair then replaces the headwear. “This brings more things to think of.”

“There is talk… of ending the bloodline. Selecting someone for papacy from elsewhere in the church.” Som turns to the cardinal, seeming to think on his words before speaking again. “It will create a schism, should it happen. Nihil and his blood believe themselves the only ones who should hold the office due to their blood pact with Lucifer. ‘Only demon blood can control the church, and only we have been born with it’, I have heard the Second say.”

“If I may ask, how have you heard such things?”  _ I’ve not caught a thing from any of the other clergy even close to this kind of insurrection… neither by myself or from my little friends… _

Som gives Copia a grin that shows off his sharp fangs. “One may find all kinds of interesting things when they listen to the winds. Whispers can be carried further than one would think possible, given the proper knowledge and abilities.”

Copia’s eyes narrow just a fraction as he watches the ghoul silently. “May I also ask… why have you decided to share such…  _ treacherous _ whispers with me?”  _ What do you gain from this? Is it a test? But from whom could it be from? Sister Imperator, Papa Nihil, Lucifer himself…? _

“Hmmm, let me say I am, as some would call it,  _ hedging my bets _ . From the talk I have heard around the clergy, you stand out more than most. Ghouls mostly respect, and even  _ like _ you, the lower clergy adores you, the upper clergy mostly think you a bumbling fool… and you have an intellect and cunning to rival the Old One himself.”

“Then I am sure you know that flattery will not get you very far with me,” Copia points out.

“Merely stating the facts as they are presented to me,” Som shrugs. “But, I believe there will be many… interesting changes, should I decide to give you an edge against your rivals.”

“I see…” Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, the clergyman’s stiff posture finally begins to relax. “Your insight has been most useful, and your help more so. Thank you.”

Som waves a hand dismissively. “No thanks are needed. It is as much for my own benefit as for yours. I have grown bored of the daily life here, truth be told. While the Emeritus line has done well in leading the church things have become a bit… _ stale _ , shall we say? I am quite invested in seeing where and how things will change.”

Copia hums as he analyzes the ghoul’s motives. He knows the creatures are natural born liars, but also have a way of twisting the truth to fit their narrative without actually lying. He feels in his gut the ghoul was genuine in his intentions, and if there was one thing he has learned over the years, it was to trust in that feeling.

“I see. Thank you for your vote of confidence, and for such useful tidbits of information. I hope the future I am working toward will provide you with sufficient entertainment,” Copia chuckles softly. “Now, since I have kept you out after the start of dinner, would you care to join me in my office for a private meal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on kicking writer's block in the ass, finally got this chapter wrapped up enough to make sense and a basic run through for editing. Slowly getting somewhere, at least.
> 
> Many thanks for being patient with me, I know much it sucks to wait for an author to post new content. As always, I greattly appreciate any and all comments and kudos 💙💙💙


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all his attempts to seem aloof and/or serious, few can resist the cuteness of a kit. Especially when they decide you are they're new perch to sit on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've detoured from my outline with this chapter, but who doesn't want some kit lore?  
Many thanks to [@ask-the-clergy-bc](https://ask-the-clergy-bc.tumblr.com/) for letting me use her OCs Mint and Void, I adore them so much!💙  
And many, many thanks to [@archbishop-bloody-vixen](https://archbishop-bloody-vixen.tumblr.com/) for the sketch of [Copia with a kit in a chest carrier!](https://archbishop-bloody-vixen.tumblr.com/post/190932863310/blacklight-ghoulette-for-asking-a-quickie-sketch) It made my whole week 💙💙

When the band returned home from tour their worst fears were realized: the ghoulette Mist was pregnant. Copia watched from his office window as they disembarked the vehicles that shuttled them from the airport: Papa by himself in the regal black Mercedes reserved for the upper clergy’s use followed by two large black SUVs with Mist and Tide in one and Air, Alpha, and Earth in the other. The tension between the ghouls was clear even from his vantage point, Tide keeping the bulk of his body between Mist and the other ghouls. Alpha’s tail was snapping back and forth and his entire posture stiff, requiring Air to keep a hand on his shoulder as if the fire ghoul was keen to launch himself at the two retreating water ghouls. The smallest of their group watched both pairs intently, as if gauging whether or not it was worth his while to step in.

“Damnit, Antonio, you careless fool,” Copia growls, leather gloves creaking as he clenched his fists. He allowed himself to seethe for just a few moments longer, mind flying through all the arrangements that were needed to accommodate Mist’s condition and finding two new ghouls for the band.

“Again, we are left picking up after you, you spoiled child,” he mutters, turning on his heel and returning to his desk, pulling out the first of many papers to be read and acknowledged.

* * *

As the day went on the stack of papers dwindled almost to completion only to be replenished by a harrowed looking sister of sin in the late afternoon. Leaning back in his chair, Copia gives a tired sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. The aggravation of having Antonio back in the church coupled with the unending pile of paperwork has a tension headache throbbing in his skull.

“Perhaps a walk might help… some fresh air,” he mutters to himself, knowing no matter how late into the night he worked the papers would never end. He’d stayed in his office the entire day, neglecting to eat more than a package of speculoos cookies he’d stashed away in a drawer. “Yes, getting out of this stuffy office, get the blood pumping again, that should do the trick…”

The halls of the church are bathed in the golden light of the setting sun, creating a stark contrast with velvet-black shadows. It brings a smile to Copia’s face; how he adored the beauty of this place, how it flowed organically from one aspect to another with the change in day and season. For a moment he can but stand still in the hall, eyes closed and chin tilted upward, and bask in the soft warmth of dying sunlight. _ Unholy Father, unblessed be your name for leading me to your cause, guiding me here to the place which I truly belong. _

There comes a sound that jolts him from his reverie, something like the crackle of electricity mixed with the tearing of metal and shattering glass. It wasn’t loud, really, but in the near-dead silence of the hall it seemed as loud as the shrieking fire alarms when a fire ghoul set them off. The cardinal looks around, worried something may have broken but far as he could tell there was naught amiss. “There’s gotta be a gas leak…”

And then, as if to prove him wrong, comes a sound that he could only describe as an inquisitive chirp. He turns, knowing the sound is definitely ghoulish in nature, and wondering which of the unholy brethren has decided to creep up on him.

And yet, the hall is still empty except for himself.

“...Definitely a gas leak,” he says to himself.

A happy little trill sounds in response, making Copia flinch and whirl, looking this way and that for the source of the sounds. Just as he is about to bark for whichever ghoul was playing tricks on him to show themselves, something tugs at the hem of his cassock.

“No wonder I could not find you, I did not think to look down, uh?” he observes as he finds the culprit at his feet. At first he assumed it was a child, being the correct size and shape, yet soon as a pair of bright violet eyes looked up to match gazes with him he found his assumption to be somewhat wrong.

It was a child, yes, just not a _ human _ child.

“Hello, leetle one, where have you come from,” Copia asks, getting another bright chirp in response. “You are a… kit, no? I did not think it were possible for you to be here.” The infant ghoul trill and chirps, batting at the fringe of his cincture. The cardinal can’t help but chuckle softly, the sounds and actions of the child reminding him of the cats that were kept in the abbey he was raised in.

“Where did you come from? I’m not going to be torn apart by an angry ghoulette if found with you, I hope.” Another look down the halls confirms that there are still no others nearby, neither ghoul nor human, and he decides to take his chances. “Well, I do not sense any imminent danger, so… Oh!” Copia startles as tiny, needlepoint claws dig into his cassock. “What, what are you doing? No, do not-- I am not a tree to climb-- Hey!”

* * *

“It is too bad you cannot speak,” he muses sometime later, watching the kit try its hardest to get his jeweled grucifix into its mouth, “for I have no idea what your name is. Perhaps I shall call you Chompy, since you’ve attempted to chew on anything you have gotten your little paws on.” The kit gurgles past the crystal-encrusted metal in its mouth as if response, making him wonder if the kit understood him at all.

After having it climb up his cassock to cling to his cape, one little clawed hand reaching for his biretta, Copia had decided to continue his walk, being sure to ask his new companion if they wanted to join him. The response was another series of what he assumed were happy noises, and went about his way. On a few occasions he noticed a sibling of sin stop and do a double take, as if seeing the cardinal with a ghoul kit riding on his shoulders was the strangest thing they’d ever seen. None confronted him, however, so he chose to ignore the curious gawking he attracted. After nearly half an hour of traversing the church grounds he returned to his office and settled into his leather chair, gently dislodging the kit from his cassock and setting it on his desk.

“What do I do with you now,” he muses, smiling as the kit decided his grucifix was not worth eating after all and searching across his desk for something new to amuse itself with. “Are you hungry, or perhaps teething? I admit, I do not know much of even human children… Perhaps it is time we go search out your caretaker, yes?”

The kit turns his violet eyes up to him and chirrups loudly, chattering at him as it crawls across his desk with haste to fling itself at his chest, tiny claws piercing the fabric as it climbed upward to try and curl up under his chin.

“Uh? What are you doing,” Copia gasps as the kit quite literally attached itself to him, forcing him to lean back and grab hold of it out of fear the kit would fall. The kit chirps brightly and nuzzles his neck, a soft, rumbling purr coming from it. “You want to stay, leetle one?”

The kit responds with a soft, sleepy trill, its stubby little tail wagging back and forth. Hesitantly, Copia brings a hand up and strokes the kit’s hair, noting it’s silkiness. For a moment he’s filled with a sense of sadness, a longing for this to be a child of his own. He sighs softly; his ambition for the papacy has been his strongest desire since the day he set foot in the church at the age of seventeen, full of anger and ambition and an acute sense of awe as he watched Papa Nihil deliver a sermon from the pulpit. Since that day the idea of progeny was only seen as a hindrance, and while he frequently indulged in the pleasures of the flesh he made certain that nothing ever became of those encounters.

Tiny hands with their little claws pat at his chest and shoulders, kneading into his cassock like a cat making itself at home, gently pulls him from the melancholy thoughts. “You are something else, are you not, leetle one,” he sighs, smiling softly. He wonders what he should do now; hunger gnawed incessantly at his gut, reminding him he’s missed the evening meal and only eaten cookies the entire day, yet he is loath to move and disturb the kit now sleeping on his chest.

The decision is made for him a few minutes later as someone knocks on his office door. Hoping he does not disturb the sleeping kit he calls out softly for the visitor to enter, not wanting to move as his current position was actually quite comfortable. The door creaks open and a ghoulette slips inside, wringing her hands nervously.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Cardinal, but have you-- Oh! Thank Lucifer there he is!” The ghoulette sighs in relief, rushing to Copia’s side. He notes that she has a mask much like the one he’d gifted to his fire ghoul, leading him to wonder if hers was where the designer pulled the idea for it from.

“Oh, is this one yours? I have been wondering who I should return him to,” he murmurs, moving to gently pry the kit off his cassock. The kit gurgles, digging its claws in deeper to stay where it was.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for him, he’s nearly given me a heart attack disappearing on me like that,” she sighs, reaching out and dislodging the kit with well-practiced ease.

“Ah, does he… disappear? Like so, often?” Copia quickly smothers the sense of disappointment that comes as the kit is removed, sitting up and smoothing out the fabric of his cassock.

“Not too often, thankfully, but it’s one of the dangers of rearing an aether kit.” The ghoulette chuckles, cradling the sleepy kit to her chest and chattering to him in soft ghoulish.

“Ah, well, I’m glad I could keep him entertained long enough for you to find him. What is your name, miss? I do not recall having met you before?”

“Oh, forgive my lack of manners, Cardinal,” she chirps, somewhat embarrassed. “I’m Mint, the den mother for the church. I raise all the kits we have.” The ghoulette gives an awkward bow, as if not sure what to do in the presence of someone of his station.

“It is wonderful to make your acquaintance.” Copia gives her a smile then nods to the kit. “What is our leetle friend’s name?”

“This little heap of mischief is Void,” she laughs, gently bouncing the kit to better settle his weight against her.

“I see, a very aether name,” Copia notes, then waves her to one of the chairs before his desk. “Please, take a seat. If you have a few moments of time I have some questions, should you mind answering them for me?”

The ghoulette tilts her masked head in curiosity, dark eyes searching his face before she steps around the desk and takes a seat. “Sure, I have a little bit of time I can spare, before needing to get him back to the den.”

“Wonderful! I appreciate it. Do you have any other kits in your charge?”

“No, just him right now,” she chuckles. “He’s plenty a handful on his own.”

“Hah, I can only imagine,” he laughs along with her. “Have you raised many in your tenure?”

“Oh, yes, lets see…” Mint tilts her head up, counting off on her fingers as she does the math in her head. “Hmm, at least over two hundred.”

“Two… hundred?” Copia’s eyes go wide, trying his best to imagine such a large number of ghouls in the church. “That is quite the, uh, sizable amount. Do you get them in batches, or singular like leetle Void?”

“Oh, a typical group is somewhere in the range of seven to nine kits, the largest pack I’ve reared was fourteen,” the den mother beams proudly.

“I… I cannot imagine having to keep track of seven kits, much less fourteen of them.” _ I do well enough with four rats, and even then it can be dicey... _

“Oh, you get used to it, trust me,” Mint laughs, “just have to learn how to properly deal with them.”

“Ah. I have a question, if you do not mind me asking.” The Cardinal’s mood sobers up as he turns his mind to the thoughts that have plagued him for the last few weeks.

“Certainly, what would you like to know?”

Copia clears his throat, choosing his words carefully. “I have been told that the church has had no success in breeding ghouls… yet I wonder, if that is true how do we have this one, and any of the others you have reared?” Speaking with the den mother, learning that kits were raised here at the church, has fostered a small, yet brilliant little spark of hope.

“Oh, that is true, the church’s attempts to breed ghouls has always ended in failure,” the den mother sighs sadly, her demeanor becoming somber. “Most of the kits, especially before the church began expanding its reach, are still Hell-born. They’re the result of failed summonings, either the summoner not having the proper education and something being done wrong, or they’re just not powerful enough to pull a full-fledged ghoul through the aether.”

Copia’s eyes widen in shock, “they are, they are _ stolen _ children, then? They were snatched from their families and brought here, without any thought of what was being done to them?!”

“Lucifer, no!” Mint seems just as affronted at the idea as Copia is, and their combined distress makes Void wake up and chatter at them in sleepy irritation. The den mother holds him close and strokes his hair, cooing to him in soft ghoulish words.

“No, it’s not quite like that,” she says, once she has Void settled down again. “The kits that get summoned are typically orphans, or were abandoned by their tribes for various reasons. Ghouls are still what you humans would consider animalistic, and in many tribes ‘survival of the fittest’ is a very common practice. Kits that are weak, sickly, perhaps deformed or just unwanted and so on, are abandoned out in the wilderness. Ghouls are not meant to be truly solitary, so the abandoned kits will reach out for anyone to take them in. The luckiest ones are found by a tribe that would take them in and foster them as their own; some water tribes will and forest tribes as a whole would never leave a kit to die alone. But most aren’t that lucky…”

“That… that is very sad to learn.” Copia watches the sleeping kit held to the den mother’s bosom as a sadness aches deep inside him; _ who could abandon such a lovely child? What would want such a thing…? _“But… how is it that we end up with them, then?”

“Kits don’t fully manifest their powers till what you humans would consider teenage years, but when they are very young they are all closely connected to the aether, regardless of element they’ll be, since aether is the element of creation and life, and that is what kits embody the strongest. We don’t know exactly how they do it, but we believe that abandoned kits unknowingly reach out through the aether for someone, anyone, they can find to take them in. They feel the summoning calls in the aether strongly and will reach out for them, so instead of a full-grown ghoul the summoner ends up with a baby hellspawn instead.”

“And, how is it that we come to have them here, in the church?” Without realizing it, Copia has leaned forward in his chair, listening intently to everything Mint tells him.

“The church has always been very keen on keeping track of information regarding ghouls summoned outside it’s high ranks; some are from siblings of sin or lower clergy who wanted a ghoul of their own, either as a companion or pet. Others come from outside the church and are quickly taken into our possession. If not given to a den mother to raise, kits will go feral… and that leads to some very, um, bad consequences.”

“I see… So, there would be no hope that a kit could be born here, on earth, then?”

Mint shifts, looking uncertain. “I wouldn’t say it’s impossible, just very, very, _ very _improbable. I have raised a couple who were born here, but the last was about a century ago. It’s… not easy. They tend to be sickly, and their mothers, should they survive the birth, never really recover fully.” She looks up at him, her green eyes shining in warning, “it’s too dangerous to attempt, if you’re thinking of starting that again.”

“I assure you, that is definitely not my intent,” Copia asserts. “Rather… ah, I’m sure you will know soon if you do not already, but the ghoulette that was sent on tour with the band, Mist, has become pregnant. I worry for her health, and that of her kit.”

Mint watches him for a few long moments before nodding, feeling to him as if he had just passed some kind of test. “I’ve heard the news about her. We’ll be doing everything we can to help her, but I’m glad to see that some of the human clergy are trying to look out for her.” Before she can continue, Void wakes again and grumbles, wriggling in her arms.

“Yes, time to go back to the den and get you some dinner, I know,” Mint says, moving him to rest on one hip. “I’m sorry for him dropping in on you unannounced… I hope you haven’t missed anything important this afternoon?”

“It was my pleasure to entertain him, and no, nothing but the unending tide of paperwork. Not like I will ever be done with it, so why not take a break to enjoy the spark of youth he brings?” Copia gives her a smile as he walks with her to the door of his office. “But also, if you do not mind, could I perhaps stop by your, ah, den? Was it? To talk more, and to visit my new leetle friend here?”

“By all means! I’m sure Void would love to see you come by. Or he might just… pop on over to you on his own, you never know,” she giggles, waving goodbye as she starts down the hall. Void scrambles up her habit to grasp at her shoulder, chirping loudly and waving a tiny hand at Copia in an imitation of Mint. Copia can’t help but chuckle softly, waving back to the cheerful little kit.


End file.
